


Forgotten

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficI didn't like how the original story came out so I did a little rewrite





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was dumbstruck....had she been delusional these past few years?

She cursed herself, feeling like she was in high school again...petty klicks of people, boys mostly that she never fit in with.

But never in a million years did she think that would ever happen on sg1. She thought she had proven herself. But there it was...the general had invited Daniel and Tealc to the cabin for fishing. Not her.

Daniel had let it slip that he and Tealc were going to the cabin for the weekend and though in shock she patiently waited to be invited....right up until they left.

She had devoted almost 10 years of her life to protecting these men and they left her behind.

She cursed the tears that welled up in her eyes slapping them away before they fell. There had to be a explanation...they would come back when they realized...but why hadn't they realized before?

Walking dejectedly back to her lab she shakily sat at her desk. "I guess if my brain isn't needed to save our butts I'm not either." She whispered sadly. She was a soldier but she was also human and this hurt.

She slowly rose, gathered her things and left the mountain.

Arriving home she pulled off her clothes on the way to bed. She crawled completely under the covers and cried to herself for letting this effect her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same

Jack saw the SUV pull in and headed out to greet his guests. Daniel and Tealc got out and he waited, and waited...no Sam.

"Where's Sam?" Jack asked the other 2 men. They both looked stupified. "What do you mean Jack didn't you invite her? I just assumed she declined.". 

Jack stared at him. " No...I didn't see her before I left. I asked you guys to ..." Daniel shook his head slowly "no Jack you didn't" Jack looked at tealc. "You did not Oneill."

"Oh crap" Jack mumbled as he fumbled with his phone.

The shrill ring of her cell jolted her from a restless sleep. It was HIS ring...she answered it then hurled it at the wall causing a recoil in Jack's ear before the line went dead. "Damnit...." He tried her number again only to get the blasted not in service recording. 

"We forgot her" he stated in disgrace

Sam meanwhile came fully awake and looked at her broken phone and her swollen, puffy eyes.

She threw her covers off and started shoving things in a bag. In minutes she was out the door.

Her Indian roared down the road stopping momentarily mail a letter to the SGC. 

She found a small town about an hour from the Springs that had a hotel offering jacuzzi suites and a huge pool. The minute she checked in the hot tub was filling. 

Sam took a minute to think.....her letter should arrive the following morning..."they obviously don't need me, so time to move on..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same

Jack had tried all night to contact Sam, he even sent SFs to her door. He was preparing to leave and go find her himself when his phone rang.

"Jack, it's Reynolds um have you been able to find Carter?" Jacks heart sank. "No why?" There was a long pause. "Well I just received paperwork in the mail for a transfer request citing skills no longer needed." Jacks knees gave out. Thankfully he was by the couch and fell rather ungeneral like. 

"Jack? JACK!". he suddenly remembered the phone "yeah Al..." He croaked. "The thing is the post mark is from Castle Rock." Jack sprung up "thanks Al, hang on to that paperwork and not a word" he hung up and ran to his room. Sam sank into the swirling water with a sob. She could pretend all she wanted. This hurt.. badly. She even tried to think of an excuse that she could or would accept. They had forgotten her.

Meanwhile Jack was on a plane thinking basically the same thing .. what in God's name would he say to her? He had no idea but he did know one thing for sure.. if she left, he was too.  
He landed in the Springs and inquired about hotels in Castle Rock. When trying to shorten the search area an idea came to him "can you search for one with the biggest pool?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sam padded down to the pool and was relieved to find it empty. She pulled off her shirt and shorts and jumped in. Her body sank and she made no effort to stop it. 

In the isolation her mind wandered to her team. The men she thought were her friends. She suddenly thrashed about, screaming near silent screams and hurt and anger coursed through her. Soon realizing she was out of air she surfaced choking a bit. 

"Damn them" she said half sobbing. She turned herself and started swimming the pools length.

Several hours and several hotels later Jack arrived at the one she had checked in to. He flashed his ID and Sam's picture. The look on the clerk's face got his attention. "Tell me..."

The young man swallowed harshly and almost whispered...."I've never seen anything like it. She was in the pool for at least 3 hours according to the log. We pulled up the security tapes and she...was moving so fast, so upset, screaming.

Jack's heart sunk, "show me."

Minutes later Jack stared pale faced watching Sam fight her way from end to end of the pool. Her movements slowly became erratic as she tired but she wouldn't give in. He watched in horror as she went under and didn't reappear. His eyes shot to video timer as he watched her body float motionless.

At 3 minutes and 21 seconds the very clerk next to him is seen jumping into the water and lifting her in his arms. She's obviously unresponsive and Oneill watches as the young man pushes on her chest and tries to force air into her lungs.

Jack hits the off button and turns to the young man who is busy studying his shoes. Without looking up the kid offers "shes been taken to university hospital" Jack put his hand on the kids shoulder and found it trembling. "Thank you" Jack said and quickly left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sam struggled against wakefulness. Being awake meant facing everything. She fought the pull off the real world. 

Jack leaned forward and grabbed her hand. He'd found her soon after leaving the hotel. "Sam?.... Samantha??"

Her eyes snapped open at her full name. She looked at him and pulled her hand out of his and turned away from him. "G'way"

"Sam I'm sorry I... it's my fault ....I should ha"

"IM A FOOL!!! ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT I FIT IN WITH "THE BOYS " THAT I WAS ACCEPTED THANKS FOR SETTING ME STRAIGHT SIR" she hated that she couldn't stop her tears and hated more that he could see her body shake with them.

Jack was dumbstruck "Sam we wouldn't be here without you...how could you think that? Sam look at me...." 

 

She stayed still "go back to your weekend sir" 

"NO DAMNIT!...he stopped and took a deep breath. Sam it's my fault I thought I told Daniel to ask you. I didn't see you before I left....I should have tried harder...I dunno....i...god Sam tell me what to do here, please I'll do anything"

"Leave ..." She replied instantly "ah except that."

He crossed to the other side of the bed and knelt on the floor at her eye level. "Sam have you always felt...." She looked at him "when my brain wasnt needed to save us...yes...sir"

Jack blinked tears from his eyes "Sam I'm...I'm so sorry I was a terrible CO if that's how you felt.. I'm sorry."

They sat in uncomfortable silence until the doctor came in and said she could go.

Sam hated that he was there.... needing anything from him was humiliating. However she also knew she was hours away from home and miles from her belongings. 

When Jack pulled into the hotel Sam hopped out..."thank you sir! She yelled over her shoulder. He shook his head and and parked the truck. He was right on her heels following her into the room. 

She heard the door close and quietly cried. "Sam please I.,..." He stopped talking and gently wrapped his arms around middle burying his nose in her hair. "please talk to me, tell me what to do please."

She ignored him move swiftly around the room collecting her things moving as if he wasn't there. When she had done all she could think to do she turned down the bed and sat on it silently cursing the tears in her eyes.

Only then did he move but before he could reach her, she buried herself in the covers and began to sob.

He sat next to her and softly spoke. "Sam im sorry ....I don't know how to make this better you have to....

Suddenly the covers flew

"WHAT? SAVE YOUR ASS? IS THAT IT SIR???! OR MAYBE I SHOULD JUST LET YOU FUCK ME SO THERE WONT BE RUMORS TO WORRY ABOUT ANYMORE!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He sat there speechless as she stared at him. Horrified he listened as she continued " yep Carter fucked her way to the top don't you know?" With that she stood and began undressing.

Jack slowly stood and stopped her movements. She wretched her hand away from his and ran for the door. 

He followed her to the pool area and shot the clerk his "privacy" look to which the kid nodded.

Sam's body tore thru the water barely surfacing for air.

After counting 18 laps without stopping Jack pulled off his over clothes. When Sam flipped at his feet over the deeper water he dove wrapping his body around hers inmobilizng her. A gush of air floated topside as she struggled against him. They broke thru the surface as one but he'd never felt more distant from her. Jack held her tight as she recovered. Suddenly she blurted out "change you mind general?" He just stared at her...there wasn't much else he could do but stare as the most important thing in the world to him fell apart in his arms.

He gathered her in his arms and moved them to the shallows. Holding her close, his lips pressed to her temple "sssshhhh.....it's ok....it's gonna be ok Sam I swear ill make it better please love, please stop doing this to yourself." 

They stayed like that until Sam's sobs stilled. He lifted her in his arms and walked them back to the room.

He took her into the bathroom where he discovered the jacuzzi. Holding her close her lowered them both into the warm water. She tried to pull away and Jack hit his limit pulling her roughly back in front of him.

"ENOUGH SAM! look to me...." His fingers guided her eyes up to his. " You are the last person I ever wanted to hurt....there was a specific reason I wanted you to come this weekend....now well im not really you're favorite person so it's up to you. We stay or we go home, your choice..."

He released her and sunk into the warm water cursing himself for being so stupid. When he surfaced she was still there. He wiped his eyes and they stared at each other.

"What reason?" Sam almost whispered


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack wordlessly crossed over to where she sat and knelt in front of her. "Well Hammond is retiring, they want me in Washington." Sam looked away as her tears fell. "Sam" he gentle coaxed her eyes back to his. "I stopped being your CO 8 hours ago. I wanted you here because...." He choked and looked down. She was started to see tears run down his cheeks.

Now she raised his eyes to hers "because why?" Jack cleared his throat. "Because I love you I want us to be together..." The words having left his mouth he wiped his eyes and sunk again.

Sam watched in shock then sobbed the air from her lungs. She reached for him and pulled him to her crushing their bodies together.

"I love you sam I swear I do please...." He placed soft kisses up her neck "please baby please." Sam brought her lips to his ear "I love you too."

The tension visibly fell from jacks body as his mouth moved to hers in a sweet, tender kiss that turned deep and passionate. They broke apart breathless and stared at each other.

"Please Jack.." Sam moaned laying her forehead on his. "Sam are you sure? I don't want you to regret anyth..." He was cut off by another passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
> Explicit warning

Jack wrapped his arms around Sam and lifted her meaning to turn them. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed tightly making him growl loudly.He took in a sharp inhale and mumbled..evil into her ear. She smiled sweetly and clenched harder.

"Sam if you don't stop that, this will be over before it really begins."

"Don't care...kiss....want you...kiss....been long enough"

"Oh god" he said as he hauled her on to his lap pulling her shorts away as he did it. She took him in in one thrust. They both yelled out at the first skin on skin contact.

When they came back together his lips met hers and they took ravenously from each other. Sam raised up on her knees to straddle jack as she pushed against him shoving her tongue inside her mouth. Jack moved his hands up her body coming to rest on her hips. She whimpered when he broke the kiss. "Look at me Samantha," he said low and deep. She forced her eyes open and blinked tears away. "I love you" Jack said and before she could respond his tongue was back in her mouth. On a incredibly deep moan he lowered and aligned her hips then suddenly almost violently tugged her down and thrust off the bench at the same time. Her lips broke from his as her head rolled back and her body tensed in shock. She moaned then she screamed before returning to his lips. He started to speak "are you alri...." But couldn't finish around her tongue. She thrust her hips towards him and felt him pulse inside her. "Mmmm God" she moaned against his mouth. He growled lowly and tighted his grip holding her secure against him then he began to thrust rapidly into to her. Overcome with sensation Sam brought her forehead to his and held firm against him as she felt her climax building. She clenched her inner muscles hard and he moaned "god yes baby......god I'm gonna..." She clenched harder and grabbed his mouth swallowing his scream as he shot into her. She spasmed around him as he held her close. On a particularly hard aftershock jack thrust all he had left into her and she screamed as a unexpected orgasm raged thru her causing her whole body to buck and then fall limp in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same

The next thing Sam knew she was waking up in bed, in jacks arms. She could tell he was awake and judging by the random jerks and twitches she felt he was ...... crying.

Without looking up at him she whispered "what is it?" His arms tightened around her. "Oh Sam.. I'm so sorry. Promise me something?"

She turned herself towards him and almost gasped at his appearance, he had obviously been upset for some time. She leaned up to him and kissed him tenderly the pulled away but kept their eyes connected.

He took a deep breath and continued . "If you ever feel anything less then cherished by us especially me. Kick my ass..." Sam giggled. Jack suddenly rolled so she was under him. His face remained serious. "No Sam I mean it...you are what keeps me..us.. alive. That you could think differently for one second I....I just" 

Sam brought her fingers to his lips quieting him. Then she kissed the small tears away that had fallen down his cheeks. At her touch he whispered "please forgive me."

Sam pulled back enough to catch his eyes. "I do."

He lowered himself slowly onto her and wrapped his arms around her "thank God..,thank you, thank you, thank you."

Sam held him tight while he shuddered in her arms.


End file.
